Fireworks
by okaie
Summary: I’ll be content with these fireworks. Because I know that she feels them too. And someday… we can feel these fireworks forever. Phil, Keely, and these fireworks. OneShot.


**OneShot: Fireworks**

**Rated: T… just in case. ;)**

**Disclaimer: So shot me. I'm writing a PotF one-shot and using the lyrics from **_**Fireworks**_** by the Plain White T's.**

**Gasp. A one-shot. Again. Enjoy. :D Review please! I love reading them.**

So shot me. I'm in love. But who wouldn't be? Who wouldn't be in love with her? And I know I'll stay in love. Because that's the way things were meant to be… at least I'd make sure they are.

_Well I don't mind waiting 'til you're comfortable with me  
But what's it gonna take to prove that I'm for real? (I'm for real)  
'Cause you know how I feel about you  
You know I can't live without you  
I just wanna stay and make it real_

Maybe she is my best friend. And maybe I am from the future. Maybe I am a hundred years younger. But that doesn't matter. Maybe she doesn't think I'm real because I could leave at any moment. But that isn't true. And I'll wait. I'll wait. I'll wait for minutes, hours, days, weeks, months, years, lifetimes. As long as it takes to prove I'm here. To stay. And I'm real. So, I'll promise her I'll stay. I'll stay and wait until she trusts that I'm real. That I'm here. That I'll be here. Forever.

_'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me_

And do you know why I'll wait? Because every time I'm near her, I feel sparks. Every time she touches me, I feel a shiver go down my spine. A good shiver. Every time we hug, I feel at peace. Whenever we're together, I feel fireworks. And I love fireworks. The bright, flashing lights. The attitude and persona it gives off. There is the noise. But it makes it exciting. That's how I feel with her. Excited. I feel fireworks.

_Well I've made up my mind that I want you to be the one  
The one I wanna be with when I'm ninety-two_

_'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me_

And I want to feel fireworks forever. Because when I'm ninety-two, I want to feel fresh and alive. I want to feel the fireworks. And the only time I feel them is when I'm with her. So I know she's the one. The one I want to be with. So I'll wait.

_I just wanna feel you tonight  
making sure the moment's just right  
I could die just staring in your eyes  
I just wanna feel your heartbeat  
hold you even closer to me  
Fall asleep with you right by my side  
We'll see fireworks tonight_

Maybe I can't hold her tonight. Maybe not tomorrow, or the day after that. Not that I don't want to. I want to; more than anything. I want to be able to stare into her eyes forever. Those beautiful, beatific, blue eyes. I want to hold her so tight that I can feel her heartbeat. So then her heart thumping will be the roar of the fireworks flying above my head. I want to lie under the stars and fall asleep with her in my arms. I want to fall asleep feeling those fireworks.

_I've waited all my life to make this perfect every way  
And sharing it with you would make it even more than that_

_'Cause I know, you know  
it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me_

I know I've found what I've always wanted. What I've always been waiting for. Maybe I am from the future. And maybe I do have things people would die for. Maybe some would say that my life is perfect. Maybe it is. But I still want more. I want her. I want my life to revolve around her… because then it won't be perfect… it'll be better than perfect. I can feel the fireworks all the time.

_I know, you know, it can't get much better  
Fireworks flyin' whenever we're together  
I know, you know, that I know you love me (we'll see fireworks tonight)_

_We'll see fireworks tonight._

And while those fireworks will fly tonight, I'll think of her. Only her. Because maybe she can't be mine right this second. But she knows. And I know. I'll wait. And I'll be content just being her friend. Because when I feel the fireworks tonight, we'll know. We'll know. And I'll wait. Because I'm real. And I'm here. I know these fireworks, and they're not just for now. They're for life. So I'll wait. I'll be content with these fireworks. Because I know that she feels them too. And someday… we can feel these fireworks forever. Phil, Keely, and these fireworks. These amazing fireworks.

**Hehe. Hope you liked it. I just got sudden inspiration for this one-shot. :) I wrote it in about roughly… hmm… 45 minutes, I think. Did you like it? Or was it stupid and too repetitive. I'd really appreciate if you told me what you thought about this. It all helps me improve. So… please review! I love feedback and it motivates me to write. :D  
**

* * *

**A/N: I updated my profile to include a song that I guess you could say is a tribute to the tragic shooting in Virginia Tech on April 16th, 2007. Check it out and tell me what you think! Oh... and just a note... I'm not getting my emails from FanFiction, so if you PM me and I don't answer right away... that's why. But, I'll respond as soon as I get them (if I have any at all...). :D Thanks! **


End file.
